


I Like To Practice What I Preach

by sperrywink



Category: Glee, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Fluff, Future Fic, Homophobic Language, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian/Danny is endgame. Sebastian goes to college in California to play lacrosse. There he makes new friends, and falls in love without noticing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like To Practice What I Preach

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for the roughly 200 people who read my other Sebastian/Danny story, since the pairing was kind of an unitentional bait and switch in that story, since that story was more about Blaine and Sebastian, not Sebastian and Danny. But I couldn’t get this pairing out of my head, and had to write a “real” get-together story for them. I hope you all enjoy it. :-)
> 
> Timelines were adjusted, and most of Teen Wolf and Glee canon were ignored, since I find both shows ridiculous, and sometimes not in a good way. So alternate universe, totally.

Like the rest of the Berkeley lacrosse players, Sebastian was making his way to the lockers for a shower. It was their first official day of training, and even though their season didn’t start until the spring semester, the coaches promised to work them hard all through autumn to prepare them to win. He was exhausted enough to believe them. The sad thing was that he had a chorale group audition that evening, and even just thinking about not being able to fall right into bed made him want to curl up and sleep on the field.

Lost in thought, and barely paying attention to where he was going, he stopped suddenly when he heard a voice say in disgust, “You’re gay?”

Sebastian might have turned over a new leaf, but he wasn’t going to take shit from anyone either. Looking up, ready to verbally eviscerate whoever was talking, he was surprised to see that it wasn’t him being addressed, but instead the new goalie. The goalie, he thought his name was Danny, looked a bit scared at the confrontation, and Sebastian scowled. He began pushing through the crowd towards them. If the goalie wasn’t going to take this asshole down a peg or two, Sebastian would be happy to do it for him. He noticed another figure making way from the other direction, also looking furious.

The goalie cautiously, but defiantly said, “Yeah, I am.”

“I didn’t think they allowed fags to play real sports.”

Sebastian was finally pulling up next to the goalie, and since the goalie looked too shocked to say anything, Sebastian crossed his arms, and with a smirk, replied, “Well, it’s too bad they still let provincial, homophobic assholes on teams.”

It turned out to be one of the defensive players confronting the goalie, and he turned angry eyes towards Sebastian. He said, “What, now you’re gay too? Holy shit, this team is filled with fags.”

The guy who had also made a beeline through the crowd turned out to be a new offensive player like Sebastian named Jackson. He came to stand on the other side of the goalie, and practically snarled as he said, “If you have a problem with Danny you better be prepared to get the shit beat out of you, because you’ll have to go through me first.”

The defensive player said, “You don’t scare me, you damn pansy.”

Jackson apparently had a quick temper, because before Sebastian could make another comment, he just hauled off and punched the guy, knocking him down flat. Standing over him, being pulled back by Danny, Jackson said, “I should, because I will make your life a living hell.”

The defensive player apparently didn’t know when he was beat because he came up charging at Jackson, but was pulled back by some of his buddies who had seen what Sebastian saw, which was the coaches swarming over them demanding to know what was going on.

The defensive player was apparently as stupid as Sebastian assumed he was, because he said, “This bastard hit me!”

Seeing that Danny was still struggling to get Jackson under control, Sebastian jumped in and clarified, “Because you were calling them homophobic slurs. Nice teamwork, asshole!”

Coach Jenkins said, “All right, quiet down. Apparently we didn’t wear you guys out enough. Everybody gets ten extra laps for standing by and letting this escalate. We’re only as good as we are together, so Whittemore and Wilson, you get five more laps on top of that. We don’t care who our teammates fuck, got that, Wilson? And Whittemore, if you attack anyone again, you’re on suspension, got it?”

Jackson and Wilson nodded, as the rest of the team groaned. Coach yelled, “I said run, grunts!”

Everyone dropped their gear, and began running back to the field. Sebastian cursed internally, but followed along, already dreading the whole thing. Keeping an eye on Wilson, he was happy to see that only two or three guys had the nerve to run with him.

As he found a pace he could live with, Jackson and Danny began running next to him. Jackson said, “Thanks for sticking up for Danny, dude.”

“No problem. I’m also out, so if it wasn’t Danny, I’m sure I would have been next on Wilson’s insult list. And I don’t take that shit from anyone.”

Jackson nodded, and Danny smiled at him. He had cute dimples that flashed at Sebastian, and Sebastian licked his bottom lip, imagining that sinful mouth around his cock. Shaking his head to clear the images, he refocused on putting one foot in front of the other. They ran silently after that, Jackson pulling ahead to make his fifteen laps. From how effortless he made it look, Sebastian got the feeling Jackson could run another twenty laps on top of that and not even feel it, the bastard.

Finally their ten laps were done, and he and Danny headed back to their gear. Sebastian was happy to see that not only were he and Danny some of the first off the field, they had passed Wilson a good three times. As they stretched, Jackson joined them. Danny asked Sebastian, “Want to join us for dinner?”

Shrugging, Sebastian replied, “Sure. I might have to rush though, my audition is in less than two hours.”

“Audition for what?” Looking over, Sebastian could see Danny’s pretty eyes on his. Besides the dimples, he had dark hair, a sharp nose, a gorgeous ass, and was cute and built. He was totally Sebastian’s type, but Sebastian told himself to keep it in his pants. Teammates were always dicey to hook-up with.

“Chorale group. I sing.”

Danny gave him another dimpled smile, and said, “Cool.” 

On the other hand, Jackson grimaced, until Danny elbowed him, and he said, “Sure, sounds like fun.” 

Sebastian could hear the disinterest dripping in his tone, but he just laughed it off. “It’s not everybody’s kind of thing, but I like it. I guess you can’t take the prep school out of the boy.”

Danny asked, “Where are you from?”

Sebastian said, “Fucking Ohio.” Jackson grimaced again, and Sebastian agreed. “Yeah, it sucked, especially after spending a couple years in Paris.”

Jackson said, “Now that is cool. I was in London for a while, and made it to Paris a couple of times. Gorgeous girls there.”

With a flirty smirk, Sebastian replied, “Gorgeous boys too.”

Jackson clapped him on the shoulder, and Danny laughed. Jackson said, “You’re all right, Smythe. I promised I’d be Danny’s wingman Saturday night down in San Francisco. You want to come?”

Sebastian winked at Danny, and replied, “Sounds like fun.”

Danny rolled his eyes, but still admitted, “Jackson is a great wingman. All the boys flock to him.”

“I told you. I’m everybody’s type.” Jackson practically preened, but Sebastian could see it. Jackson had sharp cheekbones and a beautiful smile. Hell, he would hit that in a second if he came across Jackson in a club.

Curious now, Sebastian asked, “How long have you guys known each other?”

Danny said, “Since grade school. We’re both from Beacon Hills, California, north of here.”

“I guess that explains Jackson’s quick defense of you.”

“Yeah, he’s always had my back.”

They reached the locker room then, and separated to shower and change, agreeing to meet up in 20 minutes.

* * *

* * *

Saturday night, Sebastian settled on converse sneakers, tight jeans, and a tighter navy blue t-shirt as his club clothes. He had never been flashy, and since he had never had any trouble getting hook-ups on his looks alone, he figured that was fine. When he met up with the other two, he was happy that Danny was dressed similarly to him, but raised his eyebrows at what Jackson was wearing. Tight, tight jeans and a shimmery, button-down shirt that was half undone.

After his gaze traveled up and down Jackson, Sebastian smirked. “I thought you weren’t gay.”

Jackson smirked back. “Doesn’t mean I can’t get free drinks all night.”

Sebastian laughed. It was cool hanging with a straight guy who was so confident and unthreatened. He also got the impression that Jackson could give him a run for his money in the jerk department. It was refreshing not having to bite his tongue or worry about the impression he would make. If Danny called Jackson friend, he could stand Sebastian. 

Danny just rolled his eyes, and started them walking towards the BART station. “He’s incorrigible, I swear.”

He let Danny and Jackson pick the club, since they had been to San Francisco on previous trips from Beacon Hills. It was packed already, but they got in easily enough after a short wait, all their fake IDs working fine. The music was already thumping loudly even in the bar area, and Danny turned back to him, and asked, “Dance?”

Smiling wide, Sebastian shouted back, “Definitely!”

Danny smiled, and took his hand to pull him to the dancefloor. Sebastian could see that Jackson had hold of Danny’s other hand. Danny pulled them into the midst of the sweating, gyrating bodies, and tugged him flush to grind against him. Jackson swung around to settle at his back, and Sebastian just threw his arms up in the air, and twisted his hips into one and then the other.

They danced for hours, with each other and the occasional other dancers, until finally Danny dragged them both off the dancefloor towards the bar. Sebastian was dripping sweat, a little hard, and glad for the break, even if he hadn’t felt so alive in a long time. Fucking Ohio.

As they walked to the bar, Jackson unbuttoned his shirt, took it off, and then stuffed it into his back pocket, letting it hang down. He threw arms around each of them, and said, “Now let’s see who’s the first fish to bite.”

Sebastian let his eyes travel down Jackson’s defined abs, and glistening, lean torso. Licking his bottom lip, he said, “Hot damn. I’m tempted to be the first myself.”

Jackson winked at him, and lasciviously licked his cheek. “That’s the spirit.”

Danny laughed, as did Sebastian, and as they reached the bar, they only had to wait a mere minute for the bartender to start serving Jackson free drinks from the crowd, which he shared with them.

After a couple rounds, and he had gotten both his breath back and a good buzz going, Sebastian started scanning the crowd for a cute hook-up. Danny noticed him looking, so Sebastian winked at him. “Let me know if you see anyone hot. I’m feeling lucky tonight.”

Danny nodded to the right. “Red shirt has been checking you out all night.”

Sebastian turned, and let his gaze rake over the guy in the red shirt. He was blond, and a bit short, but had nice arms. Shrugging, not really into him, Sebastian said, “He might do.” Looking around further, he noticed a built guy in a mesh shirt checking out Danny, so he nudged Danny and then nodded in his direction wiggling his eyebrows.

Danny smiled coyly, and leaned towards Sebastian to talk in his ear. “I noticed. I’m waiting to see if he makes a move, or just continues staring. I like them bold.”

Just then a lean, tall brunet with smoky eyes came up to them and asked Sebastian to dance. Sebastian looked him over, and liking what he saw more than the blond, smirked and let himself be pulled back onto the dancefloor.

They grinded against each other, the guy’s hands slipping down to Sebastian’s ass. Sebastian didn’t mind at all. Once they were both good and hard from their clothed cocks rubbing together, Sebastian wrapped one arm around the guy’s shoulder and pulled him into a hot and dirty kiss.

He didn’t protest when the guy started backing him into the dimly lit back hallway.

* * *

* * *

It was early morning when Danny and Sebastian finally headed home on the BART. Jackson had left them a good couple hours earlier to go visit his girlfriend over at Stanford, but Danny wanted to dance, and Sebastian was having a great time flirting so they stayed. Sebastian was still a bit tipsy, even after stopping at a diner for breakfast, but it was more tiredness tugging at him that was the problem. His eyelids drooped as he leaned against Danny. Danny leaned back, letting his head rest on Sebastian’s shoulder.

Danny said, “Thanks for coming out with us. It’s nice having company for the ride home.”

“Hey, it was totally my pleasure, hot stuff.”

“I did notice you disappearing for a while. Was it good?” Danny peeked up at him with a smirk.

Sebastian winked back. “Pretty great actually. I haven’t gotten any action in weeks, and it felt good to have someone’s mouth on my dick again.”

“I hear you,” Danny replied with a sigh, resettling his head on Sebastian’s shoulder so that Sebastian couldn’t see his face.

It was obvious that something, or someone, was on Danny’s mind, so Sebastian asked, “What’s your story?”

“My last boyfriend broke up with me because he didn’t want to do long distance. Unfortunately the bastard did it at the beginning of the summer. So I kind of spent the past few months moping.”

“Well, it looks like Jackson is on board with getting you laid again, and I have your back too. We’ll find you someone better.”

“Thanks. How about you? Leave anyone back home?”

His crush on Blaine crossed his mind, but Blaine had never been Sebastian’s anything, so he replied, “Nah. Dating has never been my strong suit.”

Danny nodded, and resettled against Sebastian, and they dozed like that until they arrived at the campus stop.

* * *

* * *

Monday morning it was back to lacrosse practice. He was one of the first to arrive in the locker room, so he was mostly changed when the bulk of the other guys arrived. Dugan, who Sebastian had exchanged a couple quips with the week before, asked, “So how was your weekend, Smythe?”

Never one to be shy about his sexual exploits, even in the locker room, Sebastian said, “Went dancing and got a blowjob in the back of the club from a hot brunet. How about you?”

Dugan had a stunned look on his face, as did some of the other guys. Someone whispered, “Holy shit.” Wilson looked disgusted.

Sebastian smirked, and waited for Dugan to get his composure back. Finally Dugan said, “Uh. Went to a kegger. No action, though.”

Sebastian guessed Dugan had ended the night puking in some bushes instead of getting laid, so he clapped him on the shoulder, and said, “Better luck next weekend, right?”

Dugan coughed, and said, “Right.”

Once everyone was on the field, coach started them with a run. Jackson raced ahead, but Danny paced him, and said, “I think you gave Dugan an aneurysm.”

Sebastian replied, “I’m not in the closet for anyone, so they better get used to me as quickly as possible.”

Danny just said, “Good luck with that.”

“I don’t need luck. I have talent, hot stuff,” Sebastian replied with a smirk, and pulled ahead.

During practice, Wilson tried to shut him out with prejudice, but Sebastian was by far the better player. He twisted and feinted, smirking at Wilson as Wilson got more and more frustrated at his inability to stop Sebastian. Sebastian didn’t always score since Danny was a phenomenal goalie, but he took a shot more than any other freshman. 

Jackson was the only other freshman to do as well. Wilson also tried to give him a hard time, but Jackson was too fast. Still, compared to Sebastian he took less shots, but got more goals. Sebastian guessed being familiar with Danny’s goalie skills gave him an edge on scoring.

At the end of practice, unable to resist digging it in, Sebastian said, “Thanks for making me look good, Wilson.”

Wilson stiffened. After checking for coach, Wilson hissed, “Fuck you, faggot.”

As he walked away, sweeping a disdainful look over Wilson from head to toe, Sebastian said, “Not if you were the last man on earth, you troglodyte.”

* * *

* * *

Sebastian was studying history, Jackson was studying economics, and Danny was studying computer science, so they didn’t really have classes together. Luckily they did all have the same timeslot free for lunch most days, so Sebastian quickly took to joining Danny and Jackson at their table. He had been eating with some of his dorm mates, but he hadn’t clicked with any of them, so he was happy to move on.

First semester, on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays, Sebastian and Danny were free for the afternoon, so they tended to head to the library together to study afterwards. Fridays they met Jackson for dinner after studying, and discussed their plans for the weekend. Most Fridays Jackson headed over to Stanford to see his girlfriend, leaving Danny and Sebastian to their own devices.

Usually, unless Danny was on a date, Sebastian and Danny headed to a club to dance the night away. Sebastian found it nice to have someone to hang out with at the clubs who wasn’t looking for more than his company. It was also nice to have someone to lean on for the ride to and from San Francisco when they went over there, as Danny had mentioned.

This Friday Danny had a date and Jackson was at his girlfriend’s, so Sebastian was on his own. He had a paper due the following week, so in the end he bought a bottle of scotch and settled in with a tumbler of it while he worked on his paper. He wasn’t planning on getting drunk, just to get a bit of warmth to take the chill out of the autumn air while he worked.

He had a decent rough draft by about eleven when there was a knock on his door. Answering, he was surprised to see Danny there. Waving Danny inside, Sebastian said, “Hey, man. How was the date?”

“It sucked,” Danny said as he threw himself across Sebastian’s bed. “How’s your paper coming?”

Sebastian settled back on his desk chair, swiveling around to see Danny and put his feet up on his bed. “Pretty good, actually. So what happened, or didn’t happen with the date?”

“Oh my god, don’t tell Jackson, but economics majors are the most boring people on the planet.”

Sebastian laughed. “I’m definitely not telling Jackson that. So no spark, huh?”

“Not only no spark, but a complete waste of my time. He didn’t listen when I talked, and dominated the conversation with talk about his boring classes, his boring stamp collection, and his boring, perfect family, I could barely keep my eyes open through dinner.”

“I’m sorry. Now I feel better about studying on a Friday night though, since I actually enjoyed my quiet evening at home.”

Danny fluffed the pillows behind him, and resettled, getting comfortable. “Where’s your roommate?”

“Still rushing that fraternity. There was a frat party tonight he had to attend.”

“Nice for you.” 

“Yup. Total solitude that was definitely worth it.” Sebastian didn’t mind his roommate, but they didn’t have much in common either. He was a chemistry major, and worked long hours in the lab, besides being a total frat boy.

Danny shook the scotch bottle. “I can tell. You broke out the good stuff for it.”

“Hell, where are my manners. You want some, hot stuff?”

“I wouldn’t mind.”

Sebastian found another glass, and poured Danny a couple fingers, as well as refilled his glass. He said, “Cheers!” and they clinked glasses and took sips.

Danny said, “Wow, this is smooth stuff.”

“If I’m going to savor it, I don’t want rock gut.”

“Maybe sometime we can go to a jazz club or something instead of the meat markets. Just hang out listening to music and drinking the good stuff.”

“Totally. I’d love to.” Danny beamed at him, and Sebastian ignored how happy it made him feel, and just smiled back. He liked making Danny happy, but he wasn’t going to think about it further. That way lay trouble.

Danny stayed a couple hours, and they talked and joked around. It was a nice cap to the day for Sebastian. Getting both a rough draft done for his paper, and getting to hang out with one of his close friends was awesome, even for a Friday. He could party Saturday night.

* * *

* * *

It wasn’t until after Thanksgiving, but they did eventually head out to a jazz club one Friday night. Jackson and his girlfriend Lydia joined them. Danny picked the place, and Jackson said, “Well, of course Danny knows where to go. He was in jazz band in high school.”

Sebastian turned to Danny. “I didn’t know that. What did you play?”

“Trumpet.”

“Cool. No wonder you didn’t bat an eyelash at my show choir roots.”

Danny winked at him, as Jackson said, “No, that is still way lamer.”

Sebastian just laughed, as Lydia and Danny both rolled their eyes. He said, “Maybe, but it got me guys, so there were benefits.”

“I refuse to believe show choir got you laid.”

“Hey, the Warblers were like rock stars at Dalton.”

“The Warblers? What a lame-ass name too,” Jackson said with a shake of his head.

Sebastian laughed. “It really is. That I can’t argue with.”

The band then began their introductions before starting their set, so they all fell silent, and turned toward the stage to enjoy the music. Jackson and Lydia left after the first set, and Sebastian and Danny moved to a smaller, more intimate table to wait for the second set.

Continuing a discussion about the boys they’ve been with, Danny asked, “So you never had a boyfriend, really?”

Sebastian shrugged and leaned back in his chair. “Almost no one ever caught my eye that way. There were always more boys in the sea to do.”

Danny smirked at him. “Almost isn’t no one.”

Feeling his face heat up, Sebastian took a drink. He wasn’t sure he wanted to get into Blaine and all their history involved. Still, he trusted Danny. “There was one guy, Blaine, but I didn’t take his rejection well, so it became complicated.”

“He said no to you?” Danny sounded incredulous, but Sebastian could tell he was also ramping it up to mess with him.

Sebastian laughed. “I’m actually not irresistible, apparently. I know, it came as a shock to me as well. But, yeah, he had a boyfriend he was devoted to.”

Danny asked, “So how did it all go wrong?”

“Well, like I said, I didn’t take it well. I tried to throw a slushie with rock salt at his boyfriend, but Blaine jumped in front of him. I almost blinded him.”

‘Wow. But why would you throw a slushie at someone?”

“I never did get the reasons, but it was something the bullies did at their public school, and I took a page out of their book.”

“But he was okay?”

“After surgery.”

Danny grimaced, and Sebastian nodded, taking another gulp of his drink. He said, “So, yeah, love is _not_ my thing. And what about you? Ever been in serious love with any of your boyfriends?”

Danny took his own sip, and his gaze slid to the side as he thought. Sebastian let the silence lengthen, and Danny think. Finally Danny said, “Besides my recent ex, who I thought I would be together with forever, there was one named Ethan. I really cared for him, but he was into some things that I didn’t want to deal with, so it was better we broke up. He left town anyway.”

“What kind of things?”

“It’s not really my story to tell, but it was hardcore stuff. His twin brother died, and that was the straw that broke the camel’s back for both of us.”

“Damn, died?”

A flicker of grief passed over Danny’s face, as he just nodded. Sebastian put his arm out so that it rested on the back of Danny’s chair. Close for comfort, but not too close to make Danny uncomfortable. Danny leaned back, so Sebastian assumed it was the right move. He said, “Okay, that beats my rock salt slushie, but I don’t think it’s a competition you wanted to win.”

“Tell me about it. Beacon Hills, man. It’s home, but it’s fucked up.”

“You wouldn’t think that about a sleepy, NoCal place.”

Danny shrugged. “Every place has its demons.”

“Apparently some more than others.”

Danny just clinked his glass against Sebastian’s and took a slug. Sebastian suspected there was more to the story, but as Danny had said, it wasn’t his place to tell. Sebastian had always been interested in the here and now more anyway. Let the past remain in the past.

It was how he had always gotten by.

* * *

* * *

Spring semester started with a rush of chorale concerts to prepare for, as well as lacrosse season. Sebastian was even busier than the previous semester, so he and Danny had less time to head into San Francisco, and instead stuck to the clubs in Berkeley. Sebastian was getting kind of bored with club hook-ups though, so he didn’t mind too much that those activities were curtailed. He was happy dancing the night away, and then recapping the night with Danny.

During one of their road trips for lacrosse, Sebastian was relaxing back on his hotel bed talking with his roommate Dugan when there was a knock at the door. Dugan answered it, and Jackson came storming in. He began throwing Sebastian’s stuff into his duffel, and Sebastian got up, saying, “Hey!”

Jackson didn’t even pause. As he continued gathering all of Sebastian’s stuff, he said, “You need to fix this, now.”

“Fix what? What the hell are you doing?” Sebastian tried to grab his stuff, but Jackson held him back with one hand as his other threw Sebastian’s shoes into the duffel. 

Straightening up and slinging the duffel over his shoulder, Jackson put both hands on Sebastian’s shoulders. Looking straight into Sebastian’s eyes, he said, “I don’t care what you have to do. Blow him, fuck him, talk about his fucking feelings, let him cry it out, I don’t care. His moping is driving me nuts, and I’ve had enough.” He then began pushing Sebastian towards the door.

Dugan was still standing there with it open, so Jackson was able to push him completely out of the room. He threw Sebastian’s duffel at his feet, and then slammed the door shut. Knowing it was about Danny, Sebastian yelled, “I don’t even know what room he’s in!”

Jackson yelled back, “Four twelve!” but didn’t open the door again, so Sebastian couldn’t get him back for this.

Sighing, he picked up his duffel and walked to four twelve. After he knocked it was opened by a sheepish looking Danny, who said, “Sorry about this.”

Sebastian clapped him on the shoulder as he walked passed Danny. “No worries.”

Danny looked despondent, which pulled at Sebastian’s heart. Danny and Jackson were his closest friends, and he had never connected with anyone the way he had connected with them. Danny in particular was a good guy. He shouldn’t look like that. Sebastian asked, “What happened?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Come on, man. I’m here now thanks to Jackson, so you might as well unload on me.”

“I found out my ex is seeing someone.”

Sebastian winced. He knew both exactly which ex Danny was talking about, and how Danny felt about him. He was still a mess over his last high school boyfriend, even though it was pulling up on a year. Sebastian felt bad for him. “Ouch, man. That sucks.”

Danny started pacing restlessly. “It does! Why can’t I find someone? What’s wrong with me?”

“Hey! Don’t talk like that. There is nothing, absolutely nothing, wrong with you.” He wished he knew what to say to make Danny believe him.

“Obviously there is, since no one will date me.”

“It’s them, not you. Hell, you know I don’t date, but if I did, I would totally pick you.” It wasn’t even an exaggeration. 

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better.”

“While I am trying to make you feel better, that doesn’t make it any less true. You’re cute as hell, smart as a whip, and totally fuckable. Danny, you’re a catch.”

Danny flopped back onto his bed with his arms spread wide. “Then why doesn’t anyone want me?”

“Because men are assholes? I don’t know. But I do know you’ll find someone, someone better than your ex, I promise. Jackson and I will make sure it happens.”

“I just don’t know if I believe you anymore. I believe you guys will try, but dating has been such a bust this year, I just can’t see a way out. I haven’t even had sex in months!”

Making a snap decision, and telling the rest of his mind to shut the fuck up, Sebastian wiggled Danny’s socked foot, and winked at him. “Well, that I can certainly help with.”

Throwing an arm over his eyes, Danny replied, “I don’t need a pity fuck.”

Sebastian crawled over Danny’s body, and lay down on top of him with one hand resting by Danny’s face, and using the other to pull Danny’s arm off his face. “Trust me, pity is the last thing I feel for you. So you’ve hit a rough patch, you should at least not be sexually frustrated.”

Uncertainty in his tone, Danny whispered, “Sebastian…”

“Trust me,” Sebastian replied. Not giving Danny time to think, Sebastian kissed him softly, sweeping his tongue along the seam of Danny’s lips. Pulling back, he watched as Danny’s eyelids fluttered open. They stared at each other for a long moment, Sebastian waiting to see if Danny was into it.

Finally, in a surprise move, Danny rolled them so that Sebastian was under him, and then kissed him ferociously. Sebastian moaned, and kissed back as ardently as he could. He wrapped one leg around Danny’s thigh, and undulated to rub against him. It felt too delicious to remain still. He let Danny take control, though. He wanted to give Danny whatever he wanted, and he knew Danny wasn’t shy.

So when Danny began pushing up his shirt, he just wriggled out of it, and lay back panting, as Danny kissed and bit a trail down his torso. Wriggling some more he pushed off his socks, and watched Danny’s dark head leave a trail of bruising bites down his stomach, quivering with each flash of pain and desire. His breath would hitch with each bite, and he was more excited than he had been in forever. He was totally into being at Danny’s mercy. There was also something to say for having an empty hotel room for the night over a quickie in the back of a club.

When Danny finally reached the waistband of his shorts, he didn’t even pause; he just lifted up off Sebastian to help him squirm out of his shorts and underwear. Danny looked completely into it, and hot as hell as he took charge. That was Danny in a nutshell, and Sebastian had renewed feelings of affection and sympathy for him. Danny deserved the best, and it was a shame that he didn’t have the boyfriend he wanted.

Finally he was naked with Danny nestled between his legs. Danny pushed up to kiss him again, his weight settling on the bruises he had sucked into Sebastian’s skin, giving Sebastian flares of sweet pain up and down his stomach.

By the time Danny was done kissing him, Sebastian was gasping for breath. Danny made a quicker way down Sebastian’s body, and easily settled between Sebastian’s spread legs, kissing his hip delicately. Sebastian reached down to touch Danny’s soft hair, but with a flirtatious look up through his eyelashes, Danny took hold of Sebastian’s hands and pressed them besides Sebastian’s head on the bed. He said, “Keep still.”

Sebastian replied, “Kinky,” with a smirk that he only meant half-heartedly. He was too turned on and breathless to really mean it. Danny was obviously aware of this because he just winked, and then sucked Sebastian’s cock down. 

Sebastian shouted, “Fuck!” before slamming one hand over his mouth. He would kill anyone who interrupted them right now because he was too loud. His hips also tried to lift up, but Danny’s weight kept them nicely in place. Danny bobbed his head, sucking with obvious pleasure. Sebastian just watched his cock slide in and out of Danny’s mouth, and moaned with each delicious suck.

He felt his orgasm building like a tornado, quick and ruthless, and he was helpless in slowing it down. He said, “Danny…,” to warn him, but Danny just sucked harder, causing cascading sensations up and down Sebastian’s body, and he came with a loud moan, his whole body shaking.

By the time Sebastian’s euphoria abated, and he was aware of his surroundings again, Danny had moved to lie next to him. Danny was kissing his neck, and his hips were moving in slow thrusts against Sebastian’s hip. Getting some control back over his limbs, Sebastian patted his shoulder clumsily, and said, “That was awesome, but I thought we were here for you?”

Danny pushed against him. “Can I fuck you?”

“Go for it. I hope you don’t mind if I just lie back and bask. I’m no longer up for gymnastics,” Sebastian replied with a smirk.

Danny kissed the smirk off his face, and then said, “I don’t mind doing all the work. I kinda like it.”

Sebastian waved a lazy hand over his body, and spread his legs. “I’m all yours then.”

Danny gave him a beautiful smile that made Sebastian’s breath catch. Since they were teammates and friends before now Danny had been firmly in the ‘do not touch’ group in Sebastian’s mind, so he sometimes forgot how handsome Danny really was. 

Danny rolled off the bed to get undressed, and hunt up some lube and a condom. Sebastian let his eyes drift shut, but didn’t fall asleep, mostly just basking in the afterglow. Soon enough, Danny was back and spreading his legs wider. Sebastian followed directions, and bent his knees, letting them fall open wider. As his lubed fingers circled Sebastian’s hole, Danny said, “You’re so gorgeous like this.”

His finger pushed into Sebastian, and Sebastian was still so relaxed from his orgasm, it slid in nicely. Danny built up to a couple fingers slow and easy. Sebastian let his body move how it wanted to, and began fucking himself on Danny’s fingers. He always did love fucking, even if he didn’t do it at the clubs.

Concern in his voice, Danny said, “You’re still really tight.”

“Yeah, sorry, I don’t do this often. I’ll loosen up, it just might take another one.”

Danny’s fingers stopped moving, and Sebastian opened his eyes to look at him, who looked hesitant. “We can do something else.”

“Not on your life. I love it, I promise.” 

He could see that Danny was still hesitating, so wasn’t surprised when Danny asked, “Are you sure?”

Putting as much surety in his voice as he could, and shifting his hips to fuck down onto Danny’s fingers, Sebastian said, “Positive. Trust me.”

Danny’s eyes flickered down to Sebastian’s ass, and he finally got back with the program. He distractedly said, “I do,” as he added another finger.

Sebastian felt the burn of the stretch, and moaned low in his throat. He resumed fucking himself on Danny’s hand, willing himself to relax and loosen up, clenching and releasing over and over again to help his body along. Finally Danny’s fingers were sliding in nice and easy, and finding his prostate more often than not. Sebastian’s body had a sheen of sweat, and he was getting hard again. He said, “Come on, Danny. Now.”

Sebastian’s eyes were closed again to better savor the sensations, so he just felt Danny remove his fingers, and heard him rip the condom wrapper. The bed shifted as Danny got into position, and then Sebastian felt tugging on his legs. He opened his eyes, and let Danny manhandle him as he moved Sebastian’s legs so they were draped over his shoulders.

Sebastian arched his ass up, and Danny guided his cock inside. The stretch wasn’t bad with all the prep Danny had done, in fact it felt wonderful, and Sebastian groaned his pleasure. When Danny was finally seated, Sebastian could barely hear Danny’s panting over the rushing in his ears. He said, “Come on, god, come on.”

Danny just thrust hard, and Sebastian’s back arched involuntarily. Danny thrust again and again, setting a furious pace. Sebastian was fully hard again, and gasping out moans and pleas. It was the best fuck he could remember. He hovered on the precipice of coming for ages, Sebastian keeping his hands wrapped in the bedding even though he thought Danny had probably forgotten that instruction even if he hadn’t. His cock was getting just shy of enough stimulation from rubbing against Danny’s stomach, and the torture was amazing.

Way too soon, but also way longer than he thought the both of them would last, Danny came inside him, and stuttered to a halt, collapsing onto Sebastian. Sebastian couldn’t help grunting at Danny’s weight, but enjoyed it all the same. Danny eased out with the condom and then rolled to the side.

Sebastian began untangling his hands from the bedding, but before he could completely get free, Danny was kissing him hard, and then slithering down his body. Kneeling between Sebastian’s legs, Danny eased a couple fingers back inside of him, and Sebastian moaned at how good it felt, his hips curling down onto Danny’s fingers.

His hands forgotten, Sebastian fucked himself on them. Danny said, “Damn. Can you come like this?”

Sebastian nodded, but then added, “Sometimes. But I came already, so probably not today.”

“I’d love to see that.” Danny sounded wrecked.

Trying to smirk, but panting too much to really get his face to cooperate, Sebastian twisted onto Danny’s fingers. He did manage to gasp out, “Any time, baby.”

Danny smirked. “I’ll hold you to that.” He then swallowed around Sebastian’s cock, and Sebastian came with a yell.

* * *

* * *

As spring classes picked up, so did their lacrosse schedule. Between the two, as well as end of year a Capella concerts, Sebastian barely had time to turn around, let alone go clubbing anymore, even in Berkeley. He did get two lackluster blowjobs, one from some nameless groupie of his chorale group, and the other from someone in his American history class. The guys weren’t bad, but Sebastian didn’t have his usual rush for someone new.

He caught Danny’s gaze on him more often than before, but didn’t say anything, and neither did Danny. He figured it was natural, he actually found his eyes drawn to Danny more often too, although he tried to curb the impulse. The last thing he wanted to do was lead Danny on. They still met for meals and hung out together with Jackson, as well as at Lacrosse practice and meets. Sebastian was pretty happy that it looked like their friendship wasn’t adversely affected by them fucking.

When he ran into Danny in late April looking absolutely furious, he turned around on the path to ask, “Is everything all right?”

Danny just grunted, and then said, “Fine,” in the sharpest voice he had ever heard from Danny.

Sebastian continued walking next to him. Deciding to needle Danny to bring it out of him, he said, “Great! Why don’t you tell me more about how fine you are?”

Danny gave him a disgruntled look. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Confidently, Sebastian said, “But you’re going to.”

“Just lay off, okay?”

“Not even close to okay. I’m not a good friend, but I am yours, and I’m not leaving you alone like this.”

Danny stopped cold. “What are you talking about? You are a good friend.”

Sebastian snorted, and turned to face Danny. “Don’t worry about hurting my feelings or whatever. I know I’m too selfish and too much of an asshole to be a good friend. It has been brought to my attention over and over again.”

Danny put a hand on his shoulder, and looked deep into his eyes. Sebastian blinked. He had forgotten how soulful Danny was, and how openly he showed he cared. Danny said, “I don’t know who told you that, but they were full of crap. You’re the best friend I’ve ever had after Jackson. You wouldn’t be here trying to figure my mood out if you were really an asshole.”

Sebastian let his gaze drop to his shoes, and shrugged. He was moved by Danny’s words in a way he couldn’t express. No one, and he meant no one, had ever believed in him the way Danny did. Maybe Jackson did too, but they were both too sarcastic and trying too hard to be cool to ever say so.

Speaking of which, he had an image to maintain. Lifting his head, a smirk firmly in place, Sebastian said, “So tell your good friend what’s going on.”

A huff of laughter escaped Danny, and he took his hand from Sebastian’s shoulder to run it through his hair. “I take it back, you are an asshole.”

Sebastian just grinned at him, and waited. Finally Danny sighed loudly, and said, “It’s been an awful day. I woke up late to an email from my ex asking to talk, which is the last thing I want to do, and then had a pop quiz in my first class. My second class was a computer lab, and my partner was an idiot. It’s just been a frustrating day.”

“Well, it’s a bit early to offer to get you drunk, plus I know you don’t like drinking midweek. Is there anything else I can do?”

Danny’s gaze dropped to Sebastian’s mouth. It was for only an instant, but Sebastian had been paying close attention. Raising an eyebrow in surprise for a second, Sebastian weighed the options. Figuring things had gone well the first time, he took hold of Danny’s hand, and started pulling him toward the dorms. “Blowjob, awesome! They do solve most of the world’s ills.”

“I didn’t say anything!”

Sebastian looked over his shoulder and winked. “No need to, we are totally in tune.”

Danny was still sputtering protests when they reached his dorm room. Sebastian just held out his hand, and said, “Keys.” Hesitating only a moment, Danny handed them over, and Sebastian unlocked the door. As he pulled Danny into the room, and threw his backpack to the ground, Sebastian asked, “When will your roommate be back?”

“Not until late. He has a lab.”

“Sweet,” Sebastian said as he took Danny’s backpack and also threw it towards Danny’s bed. He then pushed Danny back against the closing door, and kissed him. Danny was immediately into it, moaning deep in his throat. Apparently he was done protesting, and Sebastian smiled into the kiss.

Danny murmured, “Yeah, yeah, laugh it up.”

Pulling back and easing to his knees, using Danny’s hips as an anchor, Sebastian looked up as he said, “Laughing isn’t what I had in mind.” Danny gulped audibly. His hand touched Sebastian’s face lightly, and Sebastian grinned at him as he began undoing Danny’s jeans. Tugging them down along with Danny’s boxer-briefs, Sebastian could see that Danny was already half hard. He smirked up at Danny, who was watching avidly, biting his lip, but still managed to roll his eyes at Sebastian’s look.

Stroking him a couple times, Sebastian took one of Danny’s balls into his mouth to roll it lightly on his tongue. He then gave the same treatment to the other one. After a couple more iterations of this, Danny was fully hard, and tugging on Sebastian’s hair lightly. Finally, Sebastian let Danny tug him so that he could suck Danny’s cock. He couldn’t contain his own moan at the feel and taste of it. 

Danny followed with his own sound, his hips twitching. Placing his hands on Danny’s hips, he encouraged Danny to thrust as he wanted, while he loosened his throat. He looked up at Danny and winked at him when Danny’s cock hit the back of his throat and he didn't choke. Danny said, "Oh, god," and began thrusting lightly, picking up the pace as it became obvious Sebastian could take it.

Sebastian watched as Danny's eyes closed, and Danny bit his bottom lip hard and his thrusting picked up pace and drive. The restrained power of Danny's thrusts and the smell of Danny's arousal, were exciting Sebastian. He was hardening slightly, and shifted to allow his jeans to unfold so that they were less constricting. He knew nothing would come of his arousal since he had come recently, but he enjoyed the sensations nonetheless.

Danny threw his head back with a loud thump against the door, and Sebastian could feel his cock stiffen minutely more, and he knew Danny was close. As Danny's hands found their way into his hair, and held on tight, Sebastian began sucking hard.

Danny began spewing expletives and exclamations, his cock hitting the back of Sebastian's throat hard over and over again. Sebastian moaned deep in his throat as Danny used him mercilessly. Finally Danny came with a small shout as Sebastian tried to swallow Danny's come, being only partially successful. With come dripping down his chin, Sebastian fell back onto an elbow when Danny finally let him go. With his other hand, he wiped the come from his face, and licked it off his fingers. Danny was slumped against the door, but was watching him avidly. Sebastian gave him a wink as he sucked the last of his fingers, and Danny gave an obvious shudder of lingering arousal, making Sebastian laugh delightedly.

Danny just said, "You look sinfully good like that." Sebastian was glad that good humor had returned to Danny's voice and countenance, and smiled wide up at him. Danny laughed, and fell to his knees to kiss Sebastian, who happily reciprocated. 

When Danny went to undo Sebastian's pants, Sebastian stopped him, which caused Danny to raise an eyebrow. Sebastian said, "While I appreciate the thought, I actually jerked off right before I ran into you."

Danny smirked at him. "You dirty dog."

"What can I say? I had some free time, and an empty room." 

"Well, thank you, then."

"It was totally my pleasure." Danny then invited him to watch a movie on his laptop, and they settled on Danny’s bed. Sebastian was happy that things still weren’t awkward between them.

* * *

* * *

When the spring semester ended, Sebastian unfortunately had to head back to Ohio because his father wanted him home, and had found him an internship. Sebastian was a bit miffed about it. He would rather remain in the Bay Area, and had been looking for internships there before hearing from his father that he was expected home.

Jackson and Danny were both going back to Beacon Hills. Jackson had an internship in the prosecutor's office courtesy of his father, while Danny was working remotely for a computer app start-up company. Sebastian was going to miss them. Their friendship had made this past year the best that Sebastian could remember. They didn't judge him, and even when he told them about all that had happened in Ohio, they had been blasé. Sebastian was surprised by their nonchalance, but grateful for it, especially since they didn't treat him any differently afterwards.

But the thought of a long, boring summer in Ohio was dragging him down. No action besides what he could find at Scandals, no friends, and having to put up with his father's disapproval. He predicted it was going to suck, and was proven right in the first couple of weeks.

He had thought that the lack of action would be the worst part, but it soon became apparent that missing Danny and Jackson was actually dragging him down more. He and Danny IM'd and Skyped, while he mostly texted irregularly with Jackson, but it wasn't the same as seeing them every day. He felt especially lonely knowing they were together, so they weren’t lonely in the same way. 

On the other hand, in some ways he began to feel closer to Danny than they had been even in school, since Danny made time to Skype and talk with him every night. Even the times Sebastian went to Scandals, he spent the time texting Danny, not hooking up. He would have felt pathetic if Scandals didn’t have the same, sad string of characters it always had. After hitting the San Francisco scene, Lima was even duller than it had been before.

Tonight they were Skyping. Sebastian said, “So how is dear, old Beacon Hills?”

Danny grimaced. “As crazy as ever. The coffee shop where I work using the free Wi-Fi is staffed by this guy named Stiles I knew in high school. He spent sophomore year always asking me if he was attractive to gay guys. It was annoying. He’s just as annoying now.”

With a smirk, Sebastian asked, “Well, was he?”

Danny glared at him, but Sebastian could tell it was for show, so he smiled wider. Danny finally sighed, and admitted, “His mouth was made for cocksucking.” 

He had a sour look on his face, which made Sebastian laugh harder. “Sounds like someone I want to meet.”

Danny rolled his eyes, and Sebastian laughed again. Danny asked, “How are things in Ohio?”

“Fucking boring. Being stuck in Lima again is torture, no lie.”

Danny said, “I must admit, you do make it sound awful. Are there _any_ hot guys?”

“None that are out. Everyone is a trucker or a closeted, Gap employee, and not worth my time.”

“Sounds horrible.”

“Oh, trust me, it is. There is literally nothing good in Ohio.”

“Well, at least you can train for the new season undisturbed? Coach will be pleased.” Danny was smirking at him.

“Like that’s any substitute for getting laid,” Sebastian retorted. Danny laughed, and Sebastian joined him.

Their conversation then meandered over their days at work, music, and what Jackson was up to. Sebastian was glad his friendship with Danny was so solid that the distance wasn’t killing it. They even talked about sharing an apartment once they returned to school, which Sebastian was happy about. It would beat the dorms, hands down.

* * *

* * *

Sebastian kind of wondered why he persisted in coming to Scandals, even knowing it was dull as dishwater. It was true there was nothing better around unless he headed to Columbus, but that didn’t make it anymore worth his while. He guessed it was still better than staying home with his father, although that didn’t explain tonight, since his father was away on a business trip. Boredom did crazy things to a person, apparently. He texted that to Danny.

His head was down and he was watching his phone waiting for a text back when someone came to stand in front of him and coughed. Without looking up, he said, “Not interested,” and figured that would be it. 

They didn’t move.

Finally Sebastian looked up to tell them to go away in no uncertain terms, but the words died in his throat. Stunned, he asked, “Killer?” because unless his eyes were deceiving him, it was none other than Blaine Anderson in front of him.

He let his eyes wander over Blaine. He was dressed in those tight, colored pants he preferred, red this time, and a black polo shirt with one of his silly bowties with what looked like little hearts on them. When Sebastian’s gaze traveled back to his face, Blaine was blushing lightly, but still smiling. He said, “I’m hurt you’re not interested. I never thought I would see the day. Sebastian, how are you?”

Sebastian’s phone pinged with a returning text from Danny. He said, “Wait a sec,” and checked Danny’s text which said, “LOL! What?” So he just quickly replied saying he couldn’t talk anymore. He then leaned back against the bar with his elbows resting on it. He made a point of looking around the bar, and not seeing Hummel, he said, “I’m good. The question is how are you, and are you alone?”

Blaine rolled his eyes, but was still smiling. “And we’re back to the Sebastian I know and only tolerate.”

“What can I say? I like me.”

Surprise briefly flashed across Blaine’s face, but it was quickly followed by a wider smile. “That’s actually good to hear.”

Sebastian smirked back. He said, “I was not made for sackcloth and ashes, or wallowing.”

Now Blaine looked worried. “But still no bullying, salt, or blackmail, right?”

Laughing, Sebastian nodded. “I’ve totally been good. I haven’t even called out the homophobes on my lacrosse team in months. I just let them eat my dirt.”

“Charming. Where did you end up going?”

“Berkeley.”

“Isn’t that a public school?” Now Blaine was smirking.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. Of course Blaine remembered everything bad he had ever said about public schools. Like Berkeley had any relationship to Lima High or whatever it was called. “Yeah for rich, white kids. I got a scholarship and an offer to play lacrosse. Too good to pass up. Plus San Francisco is right there.”

“And that is right up your alley, pun intended.”

Sebastian winked. “You know it.” Rolling his eyes, Blaine settled at the bar next to him. Curious, he asked, “And where did you end up?”

“NYADA.” Blaine sounded lackluster. 

Just to check, Sebastian said, “Which is what you wanted.”

“Yeah, but… never mind.”

“Not all it was cracked up to be?”

“Yes. No. I don’t know. It’s been amazing, but it caused more friction with Kurt. We’re actually still on a break right now.” Blaine’s smile slid off his face, and he suddenly looked despondent, and Sebastian could see how much effort it had taken him before to look upbeat. 

Sebastian clapped him on the back. “Let me buy you a drink. I think you’re better off without him; you were always too good for him, but no harm in drowning your sorrows.” Turning around, Sebastian waved to the bartender and ordered two shots.

Blaine was saying, “I’m not so sure this is a good idea.”

“Trust me, killer. It’s the best idea.”

They downed their shots, but then switched to beers. They mostly nursed them while Sebastian coaxed out of Blaine the ins and outs of his freshman year of college. It sounded like Hummel was seething with jealousy that Blaine was such a hit his first year and it was causing friction, of course. He wanted to roll his eyes, but made sympathetic sounds instead. Blaine was still blind to Hummel’s motivations, and felt bad that they were on the outs.

Sebastian wanted to shake him for still being a lapdog for Hummel, but he kept his mouth shut and his hands down. He didn’t want to start a fight, and have Blaine leave. He was too curious, so he had to play nice. Or well, nicer than usual.

As the night winded down so did Blaine’s story. Unable to say _nothing_ , Sebastian said, “Well, I still think Hummel’s being a jerk, but we can agree to disagree. You should just go out and fuck him out of your system.”

A blush stained Blaine’s cheeks, and he bent his head down to look at his hand around his beer. “Well, that’s kind of what I’m trying to do here, but it’s hard to find someone to relate to.” He then peeked up at Sebastian.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows in surprise, but then smirked and stepped closer to Blaine. “Well, well, well. Finally taking me up, huh, killer?”

Blaine’s blush became violently red, but he still had the nerve to nod. Sebastian laughed giddily. He had given up on this, and now it was falling in his lap. This was amazing. Wait until he told Danny. He took the beer from Blaine’s hand, and placed it on the bar, and then guided Blaine towards the exit with an arm around his shoulder. He said, “No time like the present. We can go to my place. No one’s home.”

With no resistance Blaine let himself be led, and he followed Sebastian in his car back to Sebastian’s house. After Sebastian parked, he got out and met Blaine by the door of his car. Cupping Blaine’s cheek, he leaned down for a kiss, noticing that it felt weird to lean down as much as he was. Blaine kissed back sweetly, and Sebastian smiled into it. Blaine broke the kiss and pushed him slightly, but had a grin on his face too.

Taking his hand, Sebastian took him through the quiet and dark house and up to his bedroom. Blaine was already moving into his arms when he turned around by the bedside and tugged him into another heated kiss. Blaine hands were restless along his back, rucking up his shirt, so before the kiss could deepen, Sebastian tugged on Blaine’s bowtie to pull it loose, and whispered, “Let’s get more comfortable, killer.”

Blaine smiled shyly back, and pulled the bowtie from around his collar, while Sebastian tugged his own t-shirt over his head and kicked off his shoes. Sebastian was still kind of in disbelief that this was happening, so when his t-shirt cleared his head, and he found Blaine had also taken off his shirt, he wanted to laugh in delight. He kept on having jolts about how sixteen-year-old him would have been ecstatic if he had only known how it would turn out.

After Blaine kicked off his boat shoes, Sebastian pushed him down onto the bed, and as Blaine scooted up the bed, he crawled over it to hover just over Blaine’s prone body, smirking down at Blaine’s blushing face. Blaine rolled his eyes, and muttered, “Yeah, yeah, yeah,” but before he could finish whatever he was saying, Sebastian kissed him again.

It was better kissing lying down since the height difference was less noticeable, and as their tongues tangled, Sebastian’s mind wandered from what he wanted to do next, to cataloguing it all to tell Danny later, to reminding himself to stop thinking about Danny.

But it was hard to stop comparing the two of them, maybe because Danny was the last guy he had kissed.

Danny had always been more forceful, and fighting for dominance more than Blaine was. Sebastian had never realized how much he liked that until it wasn’t there. Danny’s chest was also smoother and more defined than Blaine’s more generally-toned physique. Breaking the kiss in confusion, wondering why he kept having these thoughts, Sebastian stared down at Blaine’s triangular eyebrows, too light eyes, and pale skin, and had an epiphany.

He wanted crescent eyebrows, soulful eyes, and cute dimples under him, not Blaine. He blurted out, “Oh my god, I’m in love with Danny.”

Blaine’s hands froze, and with a lilting voice, he asked, “Okay?”

Sebastian rolled off Blaine to the side, and threw an arm over his head. He didn’t want to believe it, but it felt right inside his head. He said, “No, you don’t understand! I’m _in love_ with Danny! This means I don’t want to have sex with anyone who isn’t Danny! I don’t believe it! I never knew it felt like this!”

“Danny’s your teammate, right? Do you have a picture?” Blaine sounded remarkably okay with the shift in their night’s activities. Sebastian lifted his arm to look at Blaine in disbelief.

Blaine, who was looking at him, shrugged back. “I like love,” he replied with a small, wistful smile.

“You’re such a sap.”

“But one who wants to see pictures, and hear all about your grand love, so suck it up.”

Sebastian said, “Oh my god,” but then reached down into his jean’s pocket and took out his phone to find a picture of Danny. He handed it over to Blaine once he found a good shot.

“Oh, he’s cute! I love the dimples.”

In his own wistful voice, Sebastian said, “Yeah, he’s adorable, and a rock star in bed. I’m doomed.”

After flicking through a couple of pictures of Danny and Sebastian on Sebastian’s phone, Blaine handed it back to him. “Why do you sound so down? It looks like he likes you in the pictures?”

“I’m already fucking it up; I don’t know how to be in love! I’m here with you instead of in California with him!”

Blaine clapped his hands together, and eagerly said, “That’s fixed easily enough! Come on, pack a bag, while I check flights out of Columbus.” He then jumped out of the bed, and went over to Sebastian’s laptop on his desk.

Taking a second to think about it, knowing that this kind of grand gesture was more Blaine’s style than his, he still couldn’t find fault with it. He wanted to see Danny too desperately. He rolled off the bed, and went to his closet.

* * *

* * *

Sebastian made it to San Francisco by early afternoon, and rented a car to drive to Beacon Hills. It was closing in on evening by the time he arrived there. Only knowing the name of the coffee shop where Danny worked, he hoped Danny was still there this late. In the spirit of Blaine, he kind of wanted this visit to be a surprise, so hadn’t texted Danny that he was coming. 

Driving down the main drag, he saw the coffee shop, and pulled into parking. Taking a deep breath, and gripping the steering wheel tight, he psyched himself up for revealing his feelings. God, what if Danny didn’t feel the same way? He had no clue what to do if that happened. How did Blaine do this over and over again? This was frightening and adrenaline-inducing. Telling himself not to be a wuss, he got out of the car.

He checked his phone, and saw a new text from last night from Danny just saying, “Okay,” in reply to his text about not being able to talk. There were then one or two in the morning just saying hello, but Danny didn’t sound worried that Sebastian hadn’t replied yet.

He walked to the coffee shop, and peered through the window, and his heart leapt and his pulse raced when he saw Danny hunched over his laptop. God, who would have suspected he had it so bad? Shaking out his hands, he walked through the door, and headed towards Danny, ignoring the barista smiling at him.

Danny looked up briefly, and then did a double-take. Incredulous, he asked, “Sebastian?”

“Hey, hot stuff.”

“What are you doing here?” Danny sounded thrilled, and was standing up to give Sebastian a hug, so Sebastian was feeling pretty good about his surprise. Now to just get through his declaration of love. God, what had he become? He sounded like Blaine.

They hugged, Sebastian smelling that mix of Armani and boy that signaled Danny to his brain. He let go reluctantly, because then he knew he would have to talk, and that was scaring the hell out of him. 

Before Danny could ask again what he was doing here, he asked, “Are you almost done for the night? Can we get out of here?” The coffee shop was kind of crowded, and Sebastian didn’t want to admit his feelings with an audience. There was too much at stake. This wasn’t a hook-up. 

Danny gave him a curious look, but just said, “Sure. Just let me log out.”

Sebastian looked around as Danny gathered his stuff. The barista was staring at him raptly, and he could see from here that it was the guy with the cocksucking mouth. He didn’t hold the guy’s stare, but he could feel it itching on him as he turned his back. Danny was ready, so they left the coffee shop, luckily away from prying barista eyes, and headed towards the parking lot. Danny asked, “Not that it isn’t great to see you, but are you going to tell me what you’re doing here now?”

Rubbing the back of his neck, Sebastian said, “Well, it’s kind of a funny story.”

Danny gave him a look he couldn’t interpret. “Do tell.”

“So last night when I couldn’t talk, it was because Blaine came up to me at Scandals.”

“Your crush Blaine?” 

“Yeah.” They stopped by Danny’s car.

“Oh,” Danny said with a confused, and somewhat sad look on his face. “Then what are you doing here? I would think you would be with him.”

“I was.” Before Danny could say anything, Sebastian held up a hand. “I was, but it didn’t turn out like I thought. I couldn’t get you out of my head.”

“What does that even mean?” Danny crossed his arms.

Deciding to go for broke, Sebastian admitted, “It means I had Blaine underneath me, kissing me, touching me, and all I could think was that it wasn’t you. So I told him, and here I am.”

Looking surprised, Danny blurted out, “Wait, wait! You walked out on a hook-up with the guy you obsessed over for two years because of me?”

Uncomfortable, Sebastian said, “I wouldn’t say I was obsessed-”

“Sebastian! Did you?”

“Yes?” Sebastian knew he sounded unsure, but he wasn’t sure Danny was getting the full picture. Then Danny surged forward and kissed him, so on the other hand, he guessed Danny had gotten the gist. He kissed back, pulling Danny tight against him. Danny felt right in his arms. He was almost as tall as Sebastian, and his muscular body felt perfect against Sebastian’s.

Danny broke the kiss with a giddy laugh. He said, “You better be in love with me, you jerk, or I’m going to kick your ass. Or have Jackson do it, one of the two.”

With a wink, Sebastian said, “Well, with a demand like that, how can I say no?”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

So he did.

In the end, they barely made it to Danny’s room fully clothed. Luckily, his family was away on a trip to see his grandmother, so they had the house to themselves. As they stripped each other in a rush, Sebastian’s hands drifted down to Danny’s ass. He said, “It’s criminal that I still haven’t fucked you yet.”

Danny wiggled his ass and grinned as his t-shirt cleared his head. “I agree. Good thing we can fix that right now.”

Toeing off his shoes, Sebastian squeezed and then let go to take off his jeans. “You need to be naked now.”

“I’m not the one holding us up,” Danny replied as he pushed down his boxer-briefs, and stepped out of them. His skin looked sun-kissed in the fading light, and Sebastian had to kiss him.

Danny moved into his arms easily, and pressed against him tightly. Sebastian whispered against his mouth, “God, I need to be naked too. Like, right now, feeling you rubbing against me.”

“Let’s take care of that then,” Danny replied as he helped Sebastian finish undressing between kisses and laughter. Then they tripped sideways onto the bed with an oomph from Danny, who ended up on bottom. Sebastian guided him towards the headboard, kissing down his chest all the while, licking across his nipples, and sucking a light bruise into his pec.

Danny moaned, and arched his hips into Sebastian’s belly to rub against him. Sebastian nibbled down his treasure trail, until he got to Danny’s cock. Not in the mood for teasing, he licked a stripe up it, and then sucked on the head. Danny grasped fistfuls of his hair, and held him in place as he thrust up, and Sebastian was the one moaning now. He always loved it when sweet, polite Danny took what he wanted.

Sebastian let Danny hold him down, and sucked him off for long minutes, until he finally tapped Danny’s hand. Danny, with obvious reluctance, let go, and Sebastian pulled off to ask, “Lube?” His voice was wrecked.

“Side drawer.” Danny scooted over to get lube and a condom, and handed them over to Sebastian. Danny then rolled over, and Sebastian crawled over his legs to straddle his lower hips. 

Sebastian said, “Your ass is so gorgeous,” and Danny barked out a laugh. “No, seriously. One of the best asses I have ever seen.”

Danny turned half around, and pouted. “But not the best?”

“Tied,” Sebastian said, and leaned down to kiss Danny. He wisely didn’t mention Blaine as the other winner of best ass.

Danny gave him a huffy look, but said, “Good enough.”

Straightening back up, Sebastian opened the lube, and slowly prepped Danny. Watching his fingers slide in and out of Danny’s ass was erotic, and Sebastian slowly stroked his own cock a couple times, because he was so turned on.

Finally, Danny was prepped and squirming under him, So Sebastian tugged on his hips and said, “Up.”

Danny quickly complied, saying, “Fucking finally.” With his ass in the air, and his shoulders down, Danny looked like sin underneath him.

Sebastian leaned down and blew a raspberry on his ass cheek. “Hey. As I said this is one of my favorite asses. I want to treat it right.”

“Oh my god, just fucking fuck me already.”

“You know, you got a filthy mouth when you want to be fucked. It’s super hot.”

“So show me how hot you find me, and fuck me already. God.” Sebastian didn’t bother with a retort, he just pushed in slowly, groaning as he bottomed out with his balls against Danny’s ass. Danny pushed back against him, and with one hand on Sebastian’s hip, encouraged him to thrust hard.

Sebastian then got lost in the pull and push of their bodies, watching the sweat roll down to Danny’s neck. He would sometimes lean down to lick a drop off, making Danny groan with the changed angle. When Danny started to shake underneath him, he wrapped his arms around Danny chest, and pulled him up into his lap, so that he could start stroking Danny’s cock fast and hard, while still filling him up.

Danny’s head rolled back onto his shoulder, and he whispered, “You feel so fucking good.”

Sebastian kissed his cheek, licking into his mouth, muttering, “Such a filthy mouth for me.”

Danny’s shaking grew more extreme, and then he was coming all over his chest and the bedding. As he clenched around Sebastian’s cock, Sebastian began saying his own curses. Sebastian put a hand on Danny’s back, and gripping his neck, pushed him back down, so that he could slam back into him with the full force of his thrust. As his hips slammed forward over and over again, he could hear Danny encouraging him on.

But he couldn’t last long going like this, and before he was ready he came with his own shaking and cursing, grinding into Danny’s ass hard. He collapsed over Danny, and he could feel Danny petting his side, so he rolled over before Danny could complain that he was crushing him.

They both lay there panting, and recovering for a while, Sebastian even dosing for a bit, until a chirping woke him up.

He looked over at Danny, who had cleaned up and was sitting against the headboard on his phone. Sebastian asked, “What’s up?”

Danny just turned his phone towards Sebastian and said, “Smile for Jackson.”

Sebastian smiled automatically, and then his brain caught up. “You’re texting Jackson?”

“He wanted to know your intentions.”

“Tell him I plan to make an honest man out of you.”

Danny quirked an eyebrow. “I think it’s too early to be talking marriage.”

“I didn’t mean that honest. I meant a semi-honest man out of you, since we plan on living together.”

Beaming at Sebastian, Danny leaned down to kiss him. Sebastian said, “Take that as a picture for Jackson, the nosy bastard.”

Danny laughed, but did kiss Sebastian’s cheek while taking a picture, and sent it to Jackson.

Musing, Sebastian said, “I should send one to Blaine.”

Giving him an inscrutable look, Danny said, “Really?”

Sebastian shrugged. “He likes love. He was really happy to drive me to the airport.”

“Where’s your phone?”

Sebastian stared at Danny, who stared back. Danny won the contest, so Sebastian shrugged, and leaned over to pick up his pants. He got out his phone, and Danny slid down to lie next to him. Danny said, “Kiss me.”

So Sebastian took a picture of him kissing Danny’s cheek. Danny was smiling one of his wide, dimpled smiles, and even Sebastian would admit they looked happy and in love. He sent the picture to Blaine, and saved it as his wallpaper.

Turning towards Danny, Sebastian said, “So now that we have let interested parties know the outcome, what do you say to round two?”

Danny smirked at him, and pounced.

* * *

~~Epilogue~~

* * *

Sebastian and Danny finally made it out to New York to see one of Blaine’s Broadway performances when Sebastian was on break from law school and Danny had time off he had to take or lose from the Internet start-up company he had joined after graduate school. It was a crisp, December evening, and they were bundled up against the cold.

Blaine’s performance was electric, and as Sebastian texted Blaine to make arrangements to meet up, he told him so. Blaine always did come alive on stage. He turned to Danny, who was putting on his coat, and said, “He wants to meet at a piano bar on the Upper West Side.”

Danny shrugged. “Sure. Has he said how long he will be?”

“Long enough for us to get a quick bite to eat.”

“Good.”

After stopping at a coffee shop for Panini’s and coffee, they made their way to the bar with time to spare. Sebastian said, “Why don’t you see if you can grab a table, while I get some drinks.”

Danny nodded, and with a quick kiss headed off to the back of the bar. Sebastian went to the bar and ordered three scotches, hoping that suited Blaine as well. After being served, he juggled the glasses, and turned around to go find Danny.

He saw Blaine entering, and it was obvious that Blaine caught sight of him right away by the broadening grin on his face. As he got closer, Sebastian said, “Amazing as always, killer.”

Blaine ducked his head, and Sebastian wanted to quip about the lingering shy, schoolboy thing that still worked for Blaine, but he held his tongue. He was trying not to be such a flirt these days since he still only wanted to go home to Danny. When Blaine finally looked up with his shy smile, Sebastian didn’t resist winking though, since as expected, Blaine just rolled his eyes at him.

Blaine asked, “Is one of those for me?”

Nodding, Sebastian held out one of the glasses. “Scotch, if that’s all right?”

“Sounds good.” 

Blaine took the one on offer, and Sebastian nodded towards the back. “Danny’s seeing if he can find a table.”

Brightening, Blaine said, “I’m so looking forward to meeting him!”

As they made their way through the crowd, Sebastian looked over his shoulder back at Blaine. “That’s because you love a love story.”

Blaine just nodded happily, and laughed. Sebastian couldn’t keep his own grin off his face either. 

Luckily, it was less crowded in the back, and Danny had a nice table off to the side reserved for them. Sebastian nodded at him, and Danny grinned making his dimples flash. He was so gorgeous, and sometimes Sebastian wondered who he had blown in heaven to get Danny to love him back.

As they reached the table, Danny stood up, and reached for his glass, putting it on his side of the table. Sebastian said, “Danny, this is Blaine and, Blaine, this is Danny.” 

Danny held out a hand to shake Blaine’s, but Blaine used it to pull him into a hug, saying, “None of that! I’m so thrilled to meet you!” 

Danny laughed, but went with it. Sebastian caught his gaze over Blaine’s shoulder and winked at him. He mouthed, “Pocket-sized.” Danny huffed out another laugh, and stuck his tongue out, but Sebastian could tell he was thinking the same thing now.

Blaine let Danny go, and said, “So what outrageous thing did Sebastian say behind my back?”

Sebastian winked. “Don’t worry. It wasn’t about your killer ass, killer.” They all settled around the table, after removing their coats to place on a free chair.

Blaine rolled his eyes again, but Danny asked, “Killer? That’s not fair! That’s a much better nickname than hot stuff.” He pouted at Sebastian.

Sebastian laughed at the affronted look on Danny’s face, but Blaine downright giggled. Sebastian said, “Apparently I used up all my cleverness in high school.”

Blaine said, “If that was all your cleverness, I feel sorry for your eventual clients.”

Putting a hand over his heart, Sebastian replied, “Ooh, a direct hit!” Blaine grinned unrepentantly back at him.

The conversation then turned to high school acquaintances and what they were doing, as well as Blaine’s play, and a host of other topics. The conversation was lively and never faltered, but Sebastian could see that Blaine was putting on a front, and suspected Danny could too. Sebastian just knew Blaine well, but Danny was observant like that. After a couple rounds, Danny said, “I’m going to go to the bar to get some more drinks. Give you guys a chance to catch up.”

Before Blaine could voice the protest that was obviously on his lips, Danny had left with a pat to Sebastian’s shoulder. Sebastian said, “Don’t worry, killer. That was Danny’s polite way of telling me to ask you what’s wrong.”

Blaine’s eyes widened in shock. It wasn’t faked. He said, “Nothing! It’s wonderful to see you guys, and to finally meet Danny.”

Sebastian cocked his head to the side, looking at Blaine closely. He said, “But hard at the same time?”

Blaine’s gaze fell to the table, and he fiddled with his empty glass. Sighing lightly, he smiled a bit wistfully at Sebastian when he finally looked up again. “I guess I am a bit envious. I don’t begrudge you guys your love, I just wish I had the same. Sorry if I’m being maudlin.”

Sebastian reached across the small space between their chairs, putting a hand on Blaine’s shoulder and squeezing lightly. “You’re not. And I wish you had it too. No one deserves it more, killer.” 

Blaine remained one of the best people Sebastian knew. He didn’t know why other guys didn’t see it and snatch him up. If it wasn’t for Danny, he would have tried to that summer after their freshman year. He was sure that one of these days, someone special would come into Blaine’s life. He was too good for it not to happen.

Danny came back with three drinks just then, and raised an eyebrow. To break the tension, Sebastian pulled Blaine towards him with the hand on his shoulder, and said, “Just trying to convince killer to engage in that threesome we’re always talking about, hot stuff.”

Danny rolled his eyes as he set down the drinks, but he had a carefree smile on his face that widened when Blaine’s laughter rang out. Blaine said, “You’re always so out there,” but he said it with a warm smile for Sebastian that Sebastian knew was thanks for not dredging up his feelings in front of Danny.

Sebastian winked back.

* * *

~~Post-Credits Scene~~

* * *

Ohio in winter was the fucking worst, but his father wanted him home for Christmas since they had missed the last couple, spending them in Beacon Hills or Hawaii with Danny’s family. Already fed up with family time, Sebastian convinced Danny to go to the Lima Bean with him.

He ordered their coffee, while Danny found them a table. After doctoring their coffee as they each liked theirs, Sebastian made his way back to Danny. He sat next to him, and said, “Remind me to avoid this for another couple of years. At least until he moves out of Ohio.”

“It’s not so bad. It was nice seeing Dalton.”

“Even Dalton isn’t worth it.” Danny smiled at him, and changed topic to Sebastian’s new step-sister and whether what they had gotten her in California was still a good idea for a present.

Sebastian slowly relaxed as their topics ranged here and there, and they drank their coffee, until he spotted who was coming in the door. He sat up straight, and muttered, “I don’t believe it.”

Danny looked over, and squinted. “An old pick-up?”

Sebastian shuddered in disgust. “Not even close. Blaine’s on-again-and-off-again boyfriend Kurt.”

They watched Kurt as he ordered and waited at the coffee station. Danny remarked, “He doesn’t look like the antichrist.”

Sighing, Sebastian sarcastically said, “Oh, ye of little faith. And he is coming over here. Joy.”

Danny just said, “Behave,” and smiled as Kurt came abreast of Danny and Sebastian’s table.

Kurt said, “Well, well, well. What do we have here?”

Sebastian smirked, and said, “Kurt.” Feeling like being an asshole, Sebastian looked around ostentatiously. “Feel free to find a seat. It looks like the place is filling up.”

Kurt pulled a chair up to Danny and Sebastian’s table. “Don’t mind if I do.”

Danny snorted, and Sebastian pressed his knee against his in order to keep his own face straight. Everyone knew that wasn’t what he meant, but he had to admit, Kurt had always had balls, even though he dressed like a Project Runway reject. 

It was obvious from his demeanor that Blaine had never told Kurt that they had almost slept together. He was being sarcastic, but not murderous. Sebastian couldn’t help fantasizing about the look on Kurt’s face if he let it drop into the conversation; he still didn’t like him, but he also knew he wouldn’t do that now. Danny had changed him in so many ways, cementing the changes he had undergone in senior year trying to be a better person.

Kurt asked, “What are you doing here?”

When Sebastian didn’t say anything just glared, Danny casually said, “We’re just escaping Sebastian’s family.” 

With a fake smile, Kurt said, “Oh? I thought it was just a late running Scandals hook-up.”

Not embarrassed about his past, and kind of enjoying Kurt trying to bait them, since he knew he was stuck back in Ohio due to some Facebook stalking when he was bored a while ago, Sebastian cheerfully replied, “Oh my god! Is that place still open? How tragic that remains your only outlet.”

Kurt glared, and Sebastian smiled wider. Danny pressed his leg this time, and gave him a look, so Sebastian rolled his eyes, and released his posture. Still, there was no sense in being too nice, so just as Kurt was taking a drink, he said, “I’m sorry. I don’t think I introduced you guys. Kurt, this is my husband Danny.”

Kurt sputtered, and coffee spewed out of his mouth, and he then frantically tried to mop it up with a napkin, saying “Somebody married you?”

Danny and Sebastian laughed, causing Kurt to squirm. Sebastian liked seeing Kurt so off-balance. 

Diplomatic as always, Danny jokingly said, “It wasn’t a hardship.”

“What happened to your longest relationship being twenty minutes?” Kurt asked.

Sebastian was unsure if it was an honest question or a dig, Kurt still looked so shocked, but he decided to answer neutrally to keep Danny happy. “Alas, none of us can remain sixteen forever.”

Before the ensuing silence could get uncomfortable, Kurt blandly said, “Congratulations to the both of you.”

Danny said, “Thank you,” for the both of them. Sebastian just bared his teeth in a mockery of a smile. Kurt glared back.

Silence descended again until Sebastian said, “Well, as fun as this has been, we should get back.”

They all stood, and made their awkward way to the door. Danny said, “It was nice to meet you,” and both Kurt and Sebastian gave him incredulous looks, which in turn made them stare in horror at each other at being caught with the same feelings. Danny laughed at both of them, and pushed Sebastian toward their car.


End file.
